


rest it on your fingertips

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [112]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight virginity roleplay v v mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale loves crowley, and makes sure every last bit of him knows that
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	rest it on your fingertips

the sheets rustle softly when crowley pulls their covers back, worshipping aziraphale’s curls with little strokes of his hand. aziraphale whimpers, his tongue blitting out to trace over the faint beginnings of crowley’s erection through his sweatpants. licking at the fabric as if nursing for nourishment, tentatively, coyly shy.

“you aren't going to make me wait for another desperate hour before sucking me off, are you?” crowley groans, the morning grit of sleep still stuck between his teeth, heavy in his throat. it weighs his voice down to a deeper, dulcet tone, rich and commanding enough to have aziraphale shaking his head, eyes wide and mouth primly pouting as he says, “no, of course not.”

“good,” crowley sighs, leaning back as aziraphale tucks the band of his sweatpants down. behaving almost curious, as if inexperienced, new to this whole game. that's aziraphale’s favorite charade, of course, playing the blushing virgin to be deflowered, regardless of how many times he’s already had his petals reaped. when crowley’s cock bobs free, hot, weeping at the tip, aziraphale grasps slow and clumsily, his thumb rubbing the slit raw with intrigue. 

“it's so thick,” he whispers, quiet and to himself. “i feel so strange, just looking at it.” 

“do you now?” crowley teases, grinning at the whine aziraphale lets slip, tiny and tumbling from his perfect mouth. “like to have a taste?”

“please,” aziraphale hums, his eyes as bright and dreamy as if he were imagining some perfect fantasy, a world within worlds to satisfy his every need. as it is, the only thing here to satiate him is crowley. crowley’s wants, and crowley’s needs. aziraphale loves to be needed, perhaps even more than he loves needing crowley. his lips part, and he swallows crowley down, sucking sweetly, softly, taking him in. he suckles at the bell end, moaning thick in his throat, low and appreciative.

“that's it,” crowley combs through his hair, fluffing the curls like pillow down before tugging them once, twice, a sharp pull to keep him in place. “good boy.”

aziraphale dips lower, the wet heat of his mouth reaching crowley’s base, engulfing him with eager, needy desire. aziraphale bristles with the first buck of his hips, startling as he chokes. but the sound dwindles down to a pleasantly surprised gag, aziraphale letting crowley fuck upwards, taking his pleasure from him.

“feels good, doesn't it?” crowley grits out. “being used.”

“ _mhmphf,”_ aziraphale quirks his head in a small nod, eyes glowing with the sparking delight of an unspoken _yes._

“poor thing,” crowley coos, sweet as melted sugar, thumb tracing the tracks of reflex tears along aziraphale’s cheek. “you must be absolutely _soaked_ by now.”

aziraphale’s moan breaks off into a spluttered choke with another thrust from crowley, hips rutting into a faster, firmer pace. crowley holds aziraphale there, keeping him in place as he fucks up into that blessed, heavenly warmth. feeling as aziraphale tries to lick at the underside, still doing all he can to be good, sufficiently useful. his eyes are watering fiercely now, hot tears spilling over with the spit that slicks his swollen lips.

“that's it, that's right, crowley repeats. “just be still, be a good pet, _my_ little angel.”

and he cums, pale white flooding past aziraphale’s mouth, seeping down onto the sheets beneath them. aziraphale cups his mouth once crowley’s done with him, trying to keep it all in, and swallowing with a practiced gratitude. “thank you,” he chirps happily.

“you had fun?” crowley asks, inviting him down for a round of post-coitus cuddles, which aziraphale gladly accepts. his arm comes around aziraphale to shelter at his back, a protection that aziraphale appreciates more than he has words to convey.

“of course,” he says, nuzzling closer. “though i do expect you to return the favor. not now, just whenever you feel it suits your mood.”

“i feel it quite suits me right now,” crowley leers at the sight of aziraphale’s twitching, trembling thighs, soft flesh clenched together to fight off his arousal. “do you mind?”

“hm,” aziraphale hums, letting his legs fall spread. “no, i don't think i do.”

and crowley makes sure his service is on par with everything the angel gave him, spending half an hour - though it's hard to track the time when you're doing what you love - trapped between his thighs, locked within him, and utterly gleeful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write smth angsty but ended up with porn once more oh well???


End file.
